(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and an unauthorized unlocking prevention method which prevents unauthorized unlocking.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are a conventional dial lock which can be reassembled for changing the unlocking umber of the dial rings, and a wire lock in which a fixing member can is detachable from the lock body. These techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-35363 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-67753.
However, the conventional locking device requires many types of components, which results in a high manufacturing cost.
In addition, when developing a locking device, although much attention has been paid to enforce the components of the locking device, not much importance has been put on replacing the components of the locking device. Thus, even with a highly flexible material, only robust, durable materials have been used for the components of the locking device. This caused a structural restraint in shape of the locking device.
In addition, it is almost impossible to lock various umbrellas using, for example, the conventional mobile locking device, and the cost for manufacturing an umbrella increases if the locking device is incorporated into the umbrella itself. In addition, a band-type lock using a fixing member which can be fixed at any position has been proposed. However, there is a problem that the fixing position can be seen from the gap of the passage for fixing member, and the durability of the band and cost performance issue, it is not widely used.
To put it differently, a locking device with low cost performance is less likely to be widely used for locking an inexpensive object such as an umbrella.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device which can be easily handled and used.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device which enables preventing unauthorized unlocking with a small number of types of components.
Furthermore, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a unauthorized unlocking prevention method which prevents unauthorized unlocking of the locking device.
In addition, it is also another object of the present invention to provide a locking device which can be easily disassembled and assembled, and in which the components can be replaced at low cost.